


Quite A Pair

by mmmdraco



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Hale Twins, M/M, Stilinski Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 03:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles had dragged his brother Stuart into the Kappa Phi Halloween mixer, he'd fully expected someone to exclaim "Oh my god, the Weasley twins!" He just hadn't expected it to be said to a different set of twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite A Pair

**Author's Note:**

> So, someone posted awesome fanart of Hale and Stilinski twins ([see it here](http://superhappygenki.tumblr.com/post/87238406787/indecentdrawer-indecentdrawer-i-currently)) and I kind of needed to write something about it because the idea of more people in life who look like Tyler Hoechlin and Dylan O'Brien is a very nice idea.

When Stiles had dragged his brother Stuart into the Kappa Phi Halloween mixer, he'd fully expected someone to exclaim "Oh my god, the Weasley twins!" He just hadn't expected it to be said to a different set of twins. Because, fuck. Identical twins? Not that common. They were kind of a strange club, though, so Stiles continued with the dragging until he and Stuart were standing in front of the other somewhat inexplicably attractive twins.

"So, you didn't go for the ginger hair at all, dudes, so I think we win." Stiles gave his best grin. "I'm Stiles, this is Stuart, and this is hilarious to me in a very strange way. Right, Stu?" Stuart only mumbled, though even Stiles couldn't tell who it was directed at.

One of the guys held out a hand toward Stiles, giving him an energetic handshake and a broad grin. "I'm Dale and the grumpy one beside me is Derek. You guys freshmen?"

Stiles elbowed Stuart who growled, but answered anyway. "Sophomores. We just transferred in from Berkeley."

Derek stuck his hands into the pockets of his Hogwarts robe. "We're Seniors."

Licking his lips, Stiles grinned at Derek. "Wow. Your voice is actually deeper than his is. That's funny." He looks back and forth between Derek and Dale and then gives Stuart a knowing glance. "So, where are you taking us on our first date?" as though it's a foregone conclusion. 

Dale's huff of laughter and casual glance toward Derek cement it. They're going to date and it's going to be awesome.

**&**

Stiles had chosen Derek in the beginning because he understood the quiet ones. Stuart had been drawn to Dale. It was all mutual, so everyone was happy.

They were about two weeks into the whole dating thing when there was another party pregaming for midterms and they all got a little bit wasted. And it was no big deal, really, because they were all used to the whole twin thing where sometimes personal bubbles just don't exist. Except, Derek got decidedly less gloomy when he drank and Dale didn't smile as much and Stuart came out of his shell a whole hell of a lot while Stiles kind of retreated into his a bit. So, it was understandable that they kind of ended up going home in the wrong couples. 

Except, when Stuart and Derek ended up making out, there was a long moment of awkwardness as they kissed until Derek was the one to pull away with furrowed brows and turn Stuart to the side, checking behind his ear for the one mole that didn't seem to have a clone on the other brother. "Fuck," he whispered, repeating it for good measure, and grabbed Stuart's arm before dragging him back to the dorm room Stuart and Stiles shared.

When they got there, Dale had his mouth on Stiles' neck and Stiles was liberally drooling on his pillow. Stuart stumbled into the room and gave Dale a glare. Pushing himself up onto his knees, Dale frowned. "Oops?"

Derek grabbed his brother, pulling him until he was off the bed, then pushed him toward Stuart before climbing into the twin bed with Stiles and curling around him. "We should really do a better job of differentiating between each other."

Dale and Stuart climbed carefully into the other bed. Stuart pulled the covers up over them and smiled. "Or we could just have an orgy and get it out of the way."

Stiles let out a startled noise and sat up, smiling. "Heyyy. No orgy. I don't even like to share my sandwiches."

Rolling his eyes, Derek turned Stiles' pillow over and pushed him back down. "Yeah, but that was my sandwich." 

Grinning, Dale held up his hand for Stuart. "High five for being the mature ones?"

Stuart gladly slapped his palm against Dale's. "Also, objectively, the smarter and hotter ones."

"A beanie does not make you hotter, Stu. Shut up and go to sleep!" Stiles threw his pillow across the room where it landed against the wall, then decided to just use Derek as his pillow. Derek didn't seem to mind.


End file.
